Cute
by Sakura Uchiha1115
Summary: Sasuke loves Sakura, we all know that, but just how much? Find out all in a single compliment. Compliment, Sasuke? Read and find out. my best summary yet...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her. Never before had she heard him say something like that. What had she done? Nothing she thought would tempt him to say something like that. What had she done to hear that?

Sasuke stared at the shocked girl in front of him. Why was she shocked he said it? Shouldn't she be happy he didn't say something else? He had started to, but lucky for her, decided against it, so, why wasn't she speaking? "Sakura?" he said as he shook her gently. Maybe he should call Kakashi-sensei?

At the sound of her name being called, Sakura snapped out of it. "Sasuke, is that true?" She asked, still staring at him. Disbelief evident in her eyes.

"Why would I say it if I didn't think it was true. Maybe you're not so smart after all." he sighed.

"Do you really think I'm...I'm...cute?" her eyes instantly lit up.

"I'm not repeating myself, Sakura. You either heard it, or you didn't." he sweat dropped. Was calling her cute really that big a deal? He didn't want to admit his secret infatuation with the pink haired kunoichi, but he couldn't help thinking how cute her pink hair was; her smile, her laugh, her - well, I think you get the point. He was surely obsessed, but there was no way he would show it. At least - not yet. Save for the slight...well...major slip he'd just made.

_**Flash back**_

_Sasuke watched Sakura as she evaded some kunai from the enemy ninja. Kakashi and Naruto had gone to scout the area and they were attacked by some rouge ninja during their absence. Sasuke had already taken out the others and Sakura had taken out a good half as well, but seemed to be struggling with this one. _

_She threw some kunai in order to distract the enemy, hopefully hit him as well, but he simply appeared behind her and sent a harsh kick to her back, slamming her against a tree. _

_Sasuke didn't like that at all, but he knew that she could handle herself when she sent a crater kick into the man's stomach, knocking him out cold._

_She then turned to Sasuke and smiled triumphantly. Sasuke had always like to see her smile at him. It made him feel a strange warmth inside his stomach. He'd once questioned someone on what it was and they'd replied that it was love. He'd laughed. In love with Haruno Sakura? Yeah right, as if. Over time though Sasuke began to notice everything about her. EVERYTHING. _

"_Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked him sweetly. He blushed crimson when she put her hand on his forehead - checking for a fever. "You look sick. You are a little warm. Maybe you should lay down?"_

"_No. I'm fine Sakura. Nothing's wrong." he said, the crimson disappearing. _

"_Aw, Sasuke, tell me what's wrong." she pouted. Sasuke stared at her. "You never tell me anything. I always get left in the dark. Why won't you tell me how you feel at least once?" she pleaded, but Sasuke wasn't listening to her words. He was busy having an argument with_ _his inner self._

"_**She is so CUTE!!" **his inner self squealed. **"Kiss her while you have the chance you idiot!!" **_

"_Kiss her? Don't you think that's a bit far? No, not yet." he argued._

"_**Why not? I bet you're not even capable of complementing her, you jackass."**_

"_That's a bit far with the insults. Get out of my head already. You're bugging me."_

"_**I'm not leaving until you truly become a man, which means you're stuck with me until you're eighteen, bucko."**_

"_Well isn't that a joy?"_

"_**Oh c'mon. You know you want her. Only fifteen and you're already a horny bastard. I think Kakashi-sensei would be proud." **he taunted._

_It was true. Sasuke had succumb to the wonders of Icha Icha when he'd come back only a month ago from Orochimaru's. He found it weird that they'd accepted him back so fast, but he was grateful nonetheless. That was also the day Naruto gave him the...welcome back gift._

"_Sasuke? I asked a question. Listen to me!" she shook him, attempting to snap him out of the daze._

_Sasuke's body jerked and out of pure instinct, he pushed her at least ten meters away from him. Big mistake._

"_**Damn Tsunade for stealing her sweet innocence..."**_

"_What the hell was that for, Uchiha?!" She screamed at him. Sasuke gulped. Damn her indeed. Seeing Sakura like this only managed to make him even hornier. Dammit._

_He knew there was only one way to stop the evil arousing rampage. Confusion. As long as he'd known her, Sakura had always been easily confused, tricked, kidnaped, and mentally or physically tortured. Needless to say, under some circumstances he had been the one causing these, but let's not get into that._

_The only problem now was what could confuse a bitchy pissed off Sakura?_

"_**Oh my God, do her now" his inner self fainted.**_

_Sasuke sighed. At least he was gone now, even if it was only temporary._

"_Sasuke, I'm waiting!" she glared, demanding an explanation._

"_Well, Sakura, if you hadn't have shaken me, then I wouldn't have pushed you like that. It's your own fault you startled me."_

"_Not good enough! You have ten seconds to come up with a good lie as to why you slung me over ten meters away!"_

_Damn..._

"_Ten."_

_Damn..._

"_Nine."_

_Damn..._

"_Eight."_

_Damn..._

"_Seven."_

"_**Just tell her she's drop dead sexy."**_

_I thought you fainted!_

"_**If I had fainted, so would you."**_

_Damn..._

"_**Is that your favorite word?"**_

"_Five."_

"_Four, Three, Two, One!" came the last four numbers in one breath. _

"_Hold on, Sakura..."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Well..." Sasuke backed away from the fuming object of his desire. Then he got an idea...a really dirty idea..._

"_**I didn't mean you could rape her for real! Don't take away what little innocence she has left!" **screamed his perverted inner mind._

_Why'd he have to be cursed this way?_

"_Sakura..." he whimpered for the first time in his life. Shockingly he was quite good at it. Yes, playing dirty indeed. Sucking up works wonders..._

_This caught her off guard. "What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked, immediately coming to his side, forgetting about the fact he just threw her so harshly._

"_Well..." he mumbled. "I don't know how to say this...I'm sorry Sakura..." He looked down at the ground for an added affect. This was way to easy._

"_Aw, It's okay, Sasuke, I forgive you, don't worry..." With that, she enveloped him into a warm, loving, hug._

_Sasuke, not expecting this, stiffened from her touch. It reminded him so much of how his mother used to hold him. So warm...almost as if in a trance Sasuke mumbled one of the most embarrassing questions he'd ever asked._

"_Has anyone ever told you how cute you are, Sakura_?"

"_**And sexy, and hot, and adorable, and innocent...well for the most part. Strong...in your own ways, submissive, beautiful, overwhelming, and a genius...in other words...a goddess."**_

_And for once, he agreed with his inner self._

_His arms reached up and returned to embrace to the kunoichi, who was just now hearing what it was he had said to her. As was Sasuke. _

_A short while after, both of them registered it in their minds and pushed away embarrassed._

_**End flashback**_

"Sasuke, does this mean you...like me?" She blushed.

"No, it doesn't." he said simply, telling her the truth.

"Oh, I see..." she looked down at her feet. She was stupid to ever believe it would mean something as deep as that.

Sasuke smirked at her actions. If only she'd knew it had meant "I love you"

* * *

Yes, this one shot is done, so much fluff, so much weirdness, so much...so much things that don't make sense, so many grammatical mistakes! But, aside from that, I had fun writing it. It should have been completely different, truthfully. I modified what is had originally written months ago to become this! Quite frankly, the other one wouldn't have worked anyway. Anyway, this is how it turned out to be, and so it is end. Thanks for reading, and please review, flames are welcome, although constructive criticism is very much appreciated. 


End file.
